Moving On
by Bellanic
Summary: What if Edward never came back? What if Bella tried hard to put herself back together and actual made a life outside of the supernatural world? This is my attempt at giving Bella somewhat of a normal life. This is my first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hello - This is my first FanFic and I'm very frightened to put myself out there. I'm open to constructive criticism...please review, that is how I will lean.

I wanted to write a story about Bella trying to move on after Edward left her in New Moon. Part of me wants to give Bella a happy ending without Edward just to stick it to him, but I'm still sitting on the fence.

Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I graduated with honors from Stanford University, with my Bachelors in English literature. Thinking back, I don't know how I did it, how I got into college or how I even finished. I struggled through the last five years, practically walking through fog. Maybe it was self-preservation that kept me going or maybe I was just going through the motions, doing what was expected of me. I'm looking at my degree with wide eyes and it just doesn't mater how I got here, because the only thing that matters is that I'm here. I actually finished collage and graduated with honors. This is the happiest I've been in a really long time. Even the dark corners of my life are over shadowed today and I have a lot of dark corners that keep me under water. Everyday it's a fight to overcome the darkness, the depression and the loneliness, but something deep down keeps me going.

After Edward left me alone in the woods five years ago my life has been a dark hole. I get glimpse of sunshine, like today, but it's few and far between. It's like I'm in prison and I'm only allowed outside a few times a year. I still think of him everyday, what our lives could have been or what he's doing now. Always wondering if Alice is watching over me, keeping tabs on me. Maybe Edward found a mate and I'm long forgotten, this thought hurts the most and it's probably the one that's true. I'm sure he's moved on with someone a million times more beautiful than I could ever be, a woman who could keep up with his strength, someone he can kiss without wanting to drink her blood. My head tells me to let it all go, move on and try to be happy, but my heart knows that Edward was it for me. There's no man on this earth who can ever top Edward and I wouldn't dare try to play with someone's heart like that, knowing that I am damaged goods.

Going back to Forks and morning the loss of Edward is not an option. I'm going back to Forks, but not to morn Edward. The Cullen's are all gone and if they were coming back they would have done so by now. Pushing forward and hoping for even just a little bit of happiness is all I can really do now and I have to do it for my family. Being a burden to Charlie or Renee is the last thing I want for myself or for them.

All my loved ones have all move on with their lives, Charlie is now married to Sue, and Mom has Phil. Jake found an amazing love, love that can conquer all. He helped with my move to Stanford a few months after I graduated from Forks High. It was a grueling movie and I wouldn't have been able to do it without him. As we were unloading my things into my new dorm room I met my roommate Lynn Collins. She was a spunky thing, she reminded me a lot of Alice, except a little more mature.

The first time Jake laid eyes on her the room went dead silent. He was looking at her in a creepy sort of way, and then he fell to his knees as if he was totally exhausted, like he just ran a marathon. Not that a Marathon would be a challenge for him, but it was what he would have looked like if he were a normal human. Later I found out he imprinted on Lynn, right then and there. Over the duration of our first semester they both fell deeply in love. I can't tell you how many times Jake drove back and forth from Stanford to LaPush and a few times he even slept in the woods by our dorm, in his woof form. It didn't bother me to have him there, it was nice to have family close by, Jake has been and will always be my Sun.

Lynn didn't last long at Stanford, the pull of the imprint was too strong and it was tough for her to focus on studding. She dropped out within the first year of college and moved to LaPush to be with Jake. They're married now with a three-year-old boy named Jacy and another baby on the way. We're all very close still and Lynn has become a good friend to me. She's someone I can talk to about my past, since she's in the 'know'. Lynn and the pack are the only ones I can talk to about the Cullen's, not that I talk about them much, but it helps keep me sane know I did make them up in my head. I visit with them often enough to be called "Auntie Belly" and it's one of the things that makes my heart beat again. Not too many things in my life makes my heart beat anymore, after the Cullen's left my heart has been mostly dead. I might as well be a vampire, my heart is about 90% dead anyway. I know it sounds stupid and it's unhealthy, but they touched my life so deeply that I don't think I can ever get over it. I have my own family, but it's not the same, we're not as close as the Cullen's. I see Rene maybe once a year, and when I'm in Forks Charlie is always working. Now he has Sue to fill in the empty time. I've been on my own, even before the Cullen's, so it's nothing new. Being a part of their family, even for such a short time affected me and I will never be the same.

FAMILY, that is what sticks in my mind most, that's the 10% left in my heart and I feel like I need to be close to family. Any family I can get my hands on, even though there's not a lot of us, I need to make an effort. I took a junior editor position at a small publishing company in Port Angeles, so I can be close to Charlie and Jake's family, especial Jacy, who is soon to be big brother. Jacy is such a Joy in my life, I had no idea how much I loved babies until I held him in my arms. I swear the day I held him, I felt a part of my heart melt and that's the part that belongs to this kid. He looks a lot like Jake, but with Lynn's eyes. He has Jakes Dark skin and dark hair, with Lynn's beautiful blue eyes. I would do anything for that little guy.

So that is what I'm focusing on, career and family. I have three more days in California and then I'll be making the drive back to Forks. I found a really cute cottage to rent. It rests right up agents the woods and there's a large lawn in the back, so when I have the kids over there's room for them to play outside. Charlie already trucked over my old furniture, but there's still more I need to buy in order to make it feel like home. I hope Forks can be a happy place for me again, I hope that the memories of Edward don't come rushing back and disable me further. I'm going to work hard to make a life for myself without Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I had a few follows and reviews! Thank you guys! I'm going to keep chugging away at this story and see where it goes.

Chapter 2

I'm about an hours drive to Forks and I'm Itching to get out of the car. I miss the truck, but there's no way I wouldn't have been able to do the drives back and forth for last four years. Charlie wouldn't allow me to drive the Tuck to California, so we traded it in on a blue Volkswagen Jetta. I had a choice in colors and I remember picking blue because it was Edwards's favorite color on me. It's so silly now thinking back, how desperate I was to be close to anything that reminded me of him. Regardless of the color it's been a pretty reliable car, I take care of it and it takes are of me. Even as I'm trying to move on with my life everyday I think of Edward and the Cullen's. I wonder what they're up to, I wonder if Edward found a mate and maybe is married to her now. My heartaches when I think about it, but it's a possibility and there is nothing I can do about it, except try to keep move on and make something of this life.

I'm headed to Dad's first, since it's late and I'll be staying over night. Dad and Sue are going to help me get my new place ready. Sue's been sneaking over and cleaning it up for me, so all we have to do is move in the boxes and furniture. I'll have to do some shopping; I don't have much in way of furniture or kitchen items. Maybe I can convince Lynn to come with me.

As I pull up to Charlie's house the flood of emotions hit me and this happens every time. I get better and then I come back to places that remind me of him and I get hit with it all over again. Of course it's nothing like it use to be, the pain is not the same, it's not as strong as it use to be, it's dulled out, but it's still there. My body aches as I get out of the car and I'm so relived that I don't have to do that drive ever again. I miss the crisp air and the smell of wet earth, don't get me wrong California was nice it was almost too perfect. This climate is home to me and I'm happy to be back home, close to family. I'm going to make this work and try my hardest to put some happy in my life.

They left the light on for me. I walked up the front porch and let myself in. Dad told me to wake him up when I got in, but it's so late I think I'm going to let him sleep. I just want to crash on the couch, so I take off my shoes, sox and jacket, pull the throw over me and let the darkness take over.

...

You know you're home when you wake up to the smell of cooking bacon and coffee. I get off the couch and make my way over to that glorious pot of coffee.

"Good Morning Sue, this looks so good, thank you"

"Morning Bella, come over and give me a hug. We've missed you and I'm so glad you're back"

I walked over and she gave me a big bear hug. Sue has been more of a mother to me than my own mother. It's rather strange, but I can share my other world with her, because she knows about the treaty, as she's party of the council now.

"I'm happy to be back too. I'm looking forward to starting new and spending more time with you guys. Where's Dad?"

"He got up early and went over to the station for a bit. There's been some activity in town lately and he wanted to try and get some paperwork done before you woke up. He should be home soon."

"What kind of 'activity' are we talking about."

"The council thinks its vampire activity. After you left we haven't had much action around here, but it seems things are acting up again. The packs have been doing around the clock checks and keeping the reservation lines clear. Seth and Leah take shifts guarding us here in Forks and our surrounding areas."

My heart rate shot up like crazy. I can't handle another Vitoria attack. The Wolfs ran her out, but we don't know what happened to her after that. After they killed Laurent too, we haven't had one clue of her whereabouts. We kept my move to California under wraps and thought maybe she would lose interest and just go away. For four years I haven't had to deal with the supernatural world of Vampires, but now I come home to this news.

Sue notices that I started spacing out into my world and tried to snap me out of it. "Bella, don't worry. There are enough of us to keep you safe. Lets not get too far ahead of ourselves just yet."

"I just thought my life was starting to become normal and now this. What do I have to do Sue, to get away from it all?"

"We don't know for sure what's been happening, It could just be another no mad coven coming through town. We get that from time to time, you know this. By the way, Jake wants to talk to you later today if you can find some time. He wants to run the details by you and see if anything clicks, we're desperate for any kind of leads."

"Yes, I will make it work. I was planning on visiting them in LaPush some time today or tomorrow. I miss little Jacy and I have a few presents for him."

"Great. Would you rather put off moving today and just relax? It was a long drive, but if you want to get started I'm here, ready to help."

"Thank you sue, I want to get a few things over there, but I'm not in a terrible hurry. I still have two weeks before I start my new job, so there's plenty of time to move my things over and get organized. I should probably set up my room, so I don't have monopolize you're couch."

"Oh Bella, that's your couch too, you can stay here as along as you like. You know me and Charlie would love that."

I snuggled in to Sue's shoulder "Thank you Sue, it means a lot to me, to know I have a home"

"Always Bella, you always have a home here."

With the help of Sue and Charlie we moved over everything to get my room set up. Everything else can wait until tomorrow or later in the week, so I'm headed over to Jake's house to visit with the family and find out what the hell is going on. I've got some Stanford swag for little Jacy and the baby on the way. As excited, as I am to see everyone, I can't ignore my worry. If Vitoria is back, we're in big trouble and I'm scared for not just my life, but also everyone that I love too. In this moment I can't help but be angry with the Cullen's for leaving us in this predicament. Wouldn't Alice see this coming, isn't she looking for it? Maybe they really don't give a shit about me or anyone else in this town and to be honest maybe I really just didn't know the Cullen's that well. For Carlisle to say I was a part of their family, but then to turn around and abandon me and leave me in consent danger, a threat from another one of their kind doesn't add up. It's odd behavior, to treat someone you love like that and maybe they really aren't that 'human' like as they like to think.

I finally get to Jake's and Lynn opens the front door for little Jacy to run out and great me.

"Auntie Belly, Auntie Belly!" I swop him up and spin him around in a tight hug. God I've really missed this kid.

"Hey Jacy, I've missed you buddy. How have you been? You're getting so big"

"I'm going to be a big brother. Dada said that Mama is cooking the baby in her belly. Seeeee, look at Mama's belly"

"oh wow, I see" I walked up and gave Lynn a huge hug, it feels so nice to be with family.

"Belly, we missed you so much" Lynn says with a little laugh.

"I see you're still cooking that baby of yours"

"yeah Yeah, This baby is over cooked. I'm four days over due now. Come in, I've got some coffee on and I just made some banana nut bread. I'll give Jake a call at the shop and let him know you're here"

Lynn picks up the phone to call Jake and I pick up Jacy to sit in my lap.

"So Mr Man, you want some banana nut bread?"

"yes please, Auntie Belly. I love banana nut bread"

I cut a slice off and we share it, as we sit together at the table.

"Jake's on his way over. So tell me, how was the drive? I can't tell you how excited I am to have you here with me. I've made some friends here on the Res, but none that I have gotten too close with, not like how we are. God, I need a ladies night out so bad. Please tell me you're going to take me out as soon as I can pump and dump."

I started laughing and then Jacy started laughing just because it looked fun.

"Are you kidding me, I need a girls night out too. You better believe we're going out as soon as you can. In the mean time I'm here to help, so what do we need to do to get that baby out."

"Well they say walking helps, but everything is so uncomfortable now, walking, sitting, eating, and even breathing"

"What about Indian food? I heard that helps the baby come out, because the food is spicy. Should I order us up some?"

"Bella, did you forget that we're not in California anymore? Where in the hell are we going to get Indian food from."

"Oh right, well we an try and cook it."

"Ok, good luck with that. Is there a whole foods around the corner that I didn't know about?"

"alright alright, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I have my next Dr apt tomorrow, I'm going ask if there's anything I can do to induce labor safely."

Jake walked in and gave Lynn and huge hug and kiss.

"Bella, take a walk with me. We need to talk."

"What, no hug for me?"

"Get your butt up here and give me a hug. We missed you and I can't tell you how excited we all are to have you back home. I'm not just talking about us, Seth is chomping at the bit to see you, Quill and Embry too."

"I missed all you guys too. I'm looking forwarding to starting a new life here, but I wasn't anticipating the news Sue told me. I'm scared Jake."

"I know, lets go for a walk. I don't want to talk about this stuff with Jacy here. Babe, we're just going down to first beach, we'll be back soon."

"ok, I love you. See you guys in a bit"

"Auntie Belly, don't go you just got here."

"Buddy, I'm just going to talk to your Dada for a bit and I'll be right back. I promise."

I kissed him on the nose and followed Jake out the door. We walked for about five min before Jake started talking.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this. A lot has been going on in the last few months and we've kept you in the dark, because we didn't want to worry you while you were so close to graduating."

"What's going on Jake? Sue made it sound like you guys don't who's responsible for all the murders, but the way you're talking to me now it sounds like you know exactly what's been going on, so spill."

"Please stay strong, I don't want to see you fall apart like I did when we were kids. We ALL need you to be strong through this."

"I've done a lot of growing up in the last four years Jake. I can't promise you anything until I know the story, but I will tell you that I can't go back to that old Bella. I will do my best to stay sane."

"The Cullen's are back in Forks, they've been back the last four months."

My heart stopped and my ears started ringing. I'm falling into that hole, my God I can't fall into that hole again. I started running through all the different reason why the came back.

"Bella, fight it chica. I'm serious; we need you to be strong. Not just for you, but for all of us."

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the emotions trying to engulf me, like a dog after taking a bath. Snap out of it, you can't let them play you like this; you're stronger than that. I recovered enough to start asking questions.

"Why are they here? Why now?"

"Right before they came back, about 5 months ago we started to see activity around the area. It was small, but enough to peek warning. We kept up our rounds, but couldn't really catch on to anything solid. Then four months ago the Cullen's came back and sought us out. Dr Cullen called me and asked for a meeting at the treaty line. Alice saw a vision of Victory in the area and they came back right away. I filled them in on what happened after they left and from what I can tell they're all pretty upset with themselves for leaving like they did. I can't talk about their feelings, but maybe they can clear some things up for you when you talk to them."

When I talk to them, they want to talk to me? I'm so confused.

"I don't understand, I thought they didn't give a shit, so why did they come back."

"Maybe they did give a shit Bella and they just mislead you into thinking they didn't."

"What? That doesn't even make any sense. Forget about that for now. What's going on with Vitoria?"

"The Cullen's think she's forming some kind of New Born Army. There have been many reported missing in Seattle and unexplained murders. Now they're starting to creep into the surrounding areas of Forks."

"Sue said that Charlie has been working on a lot of paperwork lately, so there has been activity, but maybe it's not Vampire related."

"We're convinced it is, there's no way any one person can physically do all this kidnapping and murdering in this short amount of time. We can smell them too and there are a lot of them Bella."

"God damit Jake, Fuck this shit! I thought we left all this crap behind us. I'm not ready to deal with this. I'm starting a new job in two weeks, I have a new place and all I want is my life back."

"Well you better pull up your big girl pants, because you have no choice and this all revolves around you Bella, whether you like it or not you're in it. I know it's a shock and I'm going to help you as much as I can, but I'm pretty stressed too. I have a baby on the way and a fucking Vampire army coming to get us. I need you too."

That snapped me out of my pity party really fast. He's right; I need to help him with the kids and Lynn, while he deals with this so-called Vampire army. The worst part is that it's entirely my fault; if it wasn't for me none of this would be happening right now.

"You're right Jake, I'm so sorry. I will be here for you and your family. Tell me what you need and I'll be here. I'll do whatever."

After I said that, I made the conclusion that I would die for my family and friends. If it came to me having to give my life for everyone else I would do it in a heartbeat.

"Bella, I will need you to stay close to Lynn and Jacy. Lynn is about to pop and I've been reluctant to leave her, but if you were with her I would feel better."

"I will do it. Do you need me to stay here?"

"I think that would be best. We can keep you safe on the Res too. I know you wanted to move into your new place and get settled in and you can still do that, but if you can be here on the Res with us for now it would help out tremendously."

"I will need to pack up a few items and come up with an explanation for Charlie."

"That's easy, just tell him you're helping us out. With Lynn ready to pop and now four days over due, it's really not that outlandish of a reason to be here with us."

"That's true. Is Edward back too?" I need to find this out; I need to know the truth, no matter how much it pulls at my heart.

"Yes, he's here, they're all here. We've been training with them. Jasper has experience with fighting newborns, so we meet in the clearing every night to train. We've been getting to know them and they're surprisingly not so bad."

"What? Seriously Jake, are you all best Friends with them now?"

"I wouldn't say that, but coming together for the greater good, has brought on the same team and we have to get a long for now. You will need to talk with them at some point. They have some explaining to do, especially Edward."

"Yeah well I don't have anything to say to them and I really don't want to hear anything they have to say. Edward made it perfectly clear to me that he doesn't love me and he doesn't want me. Him and his family leaving without saying goodbye was pretty much all I needed to solidify what Edward told me that day in the woods. So fuck them."

"It's up to you, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I will tell you not all is as it seems."

With that, we walked back up to the house.


End file.
